


Mamma Knows Best

by marvelousfvcks



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Love Confessions, Sexual Tension, Singing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousfvcks/pseuds/marvelousfvcks
Summary: Request: I have a song fic request, if you do those. There’s a song by Jessie J called “Mamma Knows Best” but the sounds of the song just brought up an image of reader belting out and Steve/Bucky fall in love instantly. Could be 40’s-50’s time or present XOXO





	1. Mamma Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, part 2 is coming - eventually - and will contain smut. Please Kudos and comment if you enjoyed xoxo  
> You can Listen to the song here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hjnKS4GwVcY

The other Avengers were all out of the tower, a rarity you took complete advantage of; you decided to take a night to unwind, watching a movie on the unnecessarily big screen and just all out unwinding. You didn’t bother getting dressed after your shower, choosing to instead throw on an over-sized t-shirt you’d stolen from Steve and a pair of panties, your hair in a messy bun on the top of your head. 

Whilst making dinner in the kitchen you decided to blast your playlist, not having such a luxury when the others were around as everyone’s tastes we too different for you all to agree on one track. You hummed to yourself as you pottered around the kitchen, gathering every thing you needed to make yourself dinner. What you didn’t realize was that one Avenger had returned home early. 

Steve walked through the mainly empty compound intending to go straight to bed however he paused down the hallway to the kitchen upon hearing someone tinkering around and soft music coming from the room. Deciding to investigate, Steve quietly crept down the hallway, pausing outside the open door to listen. 

One of your favorite songs had started to play, the jazzy beats causing a smile to spread across your lips. Without hesitation you began to belt out the song, your raspy voice hitting all the high notes without hindrance, much to the surprise of the Captain outside of the door. 

Wow there is something going down  
Like the storm in the sky  
I ain’t gonna be played by your behavior  
How can I trust someone who’s lying to me 

Your hips began to sway to the beat of the music as your voice carried throughout the room. Steve listened to you shocked, enchanted by your husky voice and how damn sexy it was. He peeked his head around the corner to watch your performance, his mouth falling open at what he saw. 

Mamma knows best when times get hard  
And Papa always has a joke to make me laugh  
See Mamma knows best when I feel down  
To bring me up and always keep my feet on solid ground 

You had completely abandoned your cooking, hands running through your hair as you swung your hips suggestively in tight circles - unknowingly showing your panties to your audience. Licking his lips, Steve couldn’t tear his eyes away from your form, entranced by your moves and soulful voice. 

The song had echoes of his era, of the 40′s and the big bands that were always playing in halls across the country and he couldn’t help but think how natural it would be for you to be up there singing with them. You could certainly command an audience that was for sure, Steve wasn’t sure if he’d blinked upon laying his eyes on you. 

Listening your sinfully sweet voice, Steve knew he was in trouble. At first Steve had dismissed his feelings as nothing more than a lust - something he knew had no place in the workplace, he was your Captain for God’s sake. Then it became more than that, he sought out your company, your name brought a blush to his cheeks, and he stayed as close to you as possible at all times. He dubbed it a childish crush, something he would get over in a few months, something he didn’t need to jeopardize his friendship with you over. 

But now, now listening to the melodies of your voice, something stirred within that couldn’t be ignored anymore. Something he hadn’t felt since the 40′s. Steve Rogers was flat out in love with you. He simply suffered from the most complicated emotion any human could ever experience. 

See Mamma Mamma knows best  
See Daddy Daddy knows best  
See Mamma Mamma knows best  
See Mamma Mamma knows best  
See Daddy Daddy knows best  
See Mamma Mamma knows best 

The song bled out to the end, the music fading to the silence as a new track began. You turned around, screeching as you saw Steve standing dazed in the doorway. Pressing a hand to your chest and feeling your heart thudding against your rib cage, you exhaled a sigh of relief when seeing that it was only Steve but your eyes soon widened in panic when you realized what he had just witnessed. 

“Um, how much did you just see?” You asked meekly, singing was never something you indulged in in-front of the others, your shyness would never permit it. 

“I- I saw enough,” Steve’s voice was low, nearly a growl as his eyes raked over your form, darkening when he saw his t-shirt clinging to your curves. Your eyes followed his tongue as it wet his lower lip before caging it between his teeth, “How come I’ve never heard you sing before?” 

You attempted to pull the shirt lower, suddenly feeling very exposed: “I-I, singing isn’t something I do in-front of other people, only when I’m alone.” 

The obvious anxiousness you were feeling was something new to Steve, you always were so confident, able to hold your own with the best of them with a wit that could outmatch Stark on any day of the week. it really made him feel as if he’d stumbled on you during the most intimate of moments and he felt terrible for it. 

“I honestly didn’t mean to sneak up on you Y/N, I just heard you singing and decided to see what was happening. I didn’t say anything cause I was kinda captivated, you have a stunning voice doll.” 

His head ducked down as a blush blossomed on his cheeks, hand scratching the back of his neck in nervousness. You could feel the heat rise to your own cheeks at his words: Steve thinks I’m a good singer? STEVE!

To say the compliment meant everything to you was an understatement. You were head over heels in love with Steve and he’d just seen something you reserved only for you - not even your exes had heard you sing for fear of judgement - and he gave you the sweetest compliment. You could just about contain your squeal of glee. 

“Thanks Steve, it means a lot,” You smiled at him, your usual confidence returning, “I was just making some dinner, want some?”

Steve nodded mutely and you turned to continue preparing dinner, you never sensed him walk further into the room until his front was pressed against your back. You spun around to face him, confusion written on your face before he stooped to kiss you, lips pressing against yours passionately. Your eyes widened in shock before slipping closed, melting into the kiss, into Steve. You both pulled away when the need for air became too much but still not moving away from each other; Steve’s forehead was pressed against yours and you could feel his exhales on your face. 

“What was th-”

“I love you,” Steve cut of your question, his voice unwavering, hiding the nerves that racked his body, “I love you so much, when you were singing it just felt like home. It’s like my past and future all rolled into one, into you. And no it’s not because of the song, I’ve loved you for so long I just never wanted to admit it to myself ‘cause I was scared, but I’m not scared anymore - Y/N Y/L/N I love you.” 

Steve finished his speech with a relieved sigh at finally saying the words aloud but his eyes were drowning in the anxiety he felt as he waited for your reaction. 

You blinked away the tears forming in your eyes, your hand coming up to cup his cheek and a small smile playing on your lips as he nuzzled into it like a cat: “Steve Rogers - I love you too.” 

You giggled at the look of pure amazement on Steve’s face before your lips reconnected in a kiss, this time filled with the mutual love you held for each other, of relief of finally being able to be honest. Making up for all the time wasted lying to each other, to yourselves, about your obvious feelings. The incomparable feeling of euphoria washed over you both like a drug and you were addicted; addicted to being in his arms, the feeling of his lips on yours, addicted to hearing the three most significant words being uttered in his deep voice. 

You were addicted to loving Steve Rogers. And he was addicted to loving you.


	2. Ain't No Other Man

It had been three months since those faithful revelations in the kitchen with Steve and since then you’d been inseparable; always with one of his arms wrapped around you, always sitting next to each other a dinner and movie nights. Steve was always whispering sweet words in your ear and you had to cross your legs on more than one occasion when they turned to dirty promises. You had spent nearly every night with Steve, the was insatiable and had stamina like no one else you’d ever met, you’d had to master the art of covering hickeys a few days after you’d started sleeping together but soon learned that seeing them covered just encouraged him to leave more, biting in the skin harder so they showed darker against your skin. 

Steve had been away for five days on a mission and you longed for him, this was the longest you’d been apart since getting together and it was far to long in your opinion. You were so used to waking up in his arms, to have his hands constantly on you, to see him smiling down at you as joy danced in those blue orbs at something silly you’d said that to go five days without it felt like a cruel punishment for something. Fortunately, Steve was suppose to be coming back tonight and so you were decided to shower in anticipation of his arrival, a sexy set of lingerie picked out and waiting for you on your bed. Five days without your boyfriend was also five days without mind blowing sex and that was something you were definitely going to remedy as soon as he got back. 

Letting the shower warm up before stepping in, you put your phone next to the sing before turning on you playlist, music filling the room along with the steam from the shower. Stepping under the stream you immediately recognized the opening notes to Ain’t no other man and a smile spread across your face as you began to sing along with Christina, matching the notes perfectly as your belted out the song. 

I could feel it from the start  
Couldn’t stand to be apart  
Something ‘bout you caught my eye  
Something moved me deep inside 

I don’t know what you did boy but you had it  
And I’ve been hooked ever since 

You couldn’t help but let your mind wonder to Steve as you sang, relating to the lyrics more than you anticipated as you thought about your time apart from the gorgeous super-soldier and the ever growing feelings you had for him. You were addicted to Steve Rogers. It was that simple. And everyday you spent with him your addiction grew stronger making the time spent apart that much more unbearable. You couldn’t wait until he was home, back in your arms and safe once again. 

Ain’t no other man can stand up next to you  
Ain’t no other man on the planet does what you do  
You’re the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon  
You got soul, you got class, you got style with your bad ass

Ain’t no other man, it’s true  
Ain’t no other man but you

Your hands roamed your body, partly massaging the soap into your skin and partly dancing to the track bouncing around the room. Your hips rolled in time to the bouncing music that filled your ears, putting on quite a show for the non-existent audience. 

Thoughts of Steve ran through your head as the song continued, your hands roaming dangerously close to your core, teasing yourself with images of what would happen when he finally came home but you decided against easing the ache growing between your thighs, wanting Steve to have the pleasure himself. 

You turned the shower off and reached out through the shower curtain to grab your towel, drying yourself in the stall as the song came to an end, singing and dancing until the final notes rang out and you were dried. You froze to the spot when the music stopped before the next song could play and clutched your towel to your chest as you pulled the shower curtain back. Your heart was pounding in your chest as you yanked it open, jumping back as you let out a scream upon seeing a man standing across from you. 

Realizing who your intruder was, you let out a sigh of relief, hand pressed against your thudding heart willing it to slow as you took in Steve’s appearance. He was wearing sweats that hung low on his hips, his chest exposed and your eyes roamed his chiseled pecs, he leaned against the sink with a cocky smirk adorning his face and you knew he’d seen the whole performance - this is becoming a common occurrence and it really wasn’t far, what were you ever going to walk in on Steve doing? His old Captain America dance routine? Hardly. 

“I got back from my mission and came straight here hoping to see you Doll but I never expected to see you doing that,” The smugness in his voice made you blush, ducking our head down so he wouldn’t see but of course he did - Steve seemed to see you doing everything. 

You looked up, a retort on the tip of your tongue but it died the moment you locked on to his lust blown eyes, his tongue slipping out to wet his kissable lips. 

Your eyebrows creased in confusion as you stepped out of the shower, hugging your towel closer to your skin, “How could you even see?” 

“That curtain gets pretty see-through when it’s wet, it gave me a pretty good view. Of course I’d always prefer to see the live version without anything hindering my view,” He practically growled, stalking towards you until you back hit the surface surrounding the sink. You stared up at him with wide eyes as his arms caged around you, his body leaning into you so much that you could feel the heat radiating off of him through your towel.

His lips traced over yours, feather light touches that made you dizzy with anticipation, his eyes never leaving yours as you watched mischief dance in them, your labored breathing the only sound in the room as the tension between the two of you escalated. 

You could practically taste the electricity between the two of you and it finally reached its crescendo when your eyes wandered from his down to his lips; Steve lunged forward, pressing his lips to yours in an urgent kiss, your hands weaved through his short locks tugging on them as he groaned into your mouth. Steve pulled the towel away from your body as his hands gripped your waist, giving you a squeeze as he lifted you onto the surface behind you, slotting between your legs and pressing your bodies against each other. 

Steve’s hands traced your skin, goosebumps erupting where ever he touched as his lips trailed down from your to suck marks into your neck, giving random nips here and there. You tilted your head to the side to give him more room, fingers running through his hair in encouragement; your hips bucked against him, his hard length sliding through your glistening folds, catching on your clit making you cry out as pleasure sparked through your core. Steve grunted into your shoulder at the feeling, moving his hips in sync with yours chasing the pleasure you were creating. 

You were both panting harshly, Steve’s breaths fanning over your skin making you shudder. One of his hands raced up your inner thigh, the muscle twitching under his touch until he reached your bare core, one finger tracing up our slit like his cock had done only moments ago. 

“Steve Please,” You whined, moving your hips in attempt to push his finger inside your dripping cunt. 

Steve let out a deep chuckle before humming in answer to your desperate pleas; he coated his digit in your slick before dipping it into your entrance, pumping a few times before adding another to the onslaught. You moaned uncontrollably, arching your back as he started to curl his thick fingers inside you, brushing against your g-spot with the tips of his fingers. His mouth attacked your breasts, sucking on the hardened bud before paying the same attention to the neglected one. Your hips started to buck slightly as you felt the coil grow tighter in your stomach, your orgasm building as Steve’s fingers worked you closer to the edge. 

“Come on Baby, I can feel you squeezing the shit outta my fingers, I know how close you are just let go,” Steve’s husky voice murmured in your ear, “Cum for me Y/N.” 

His thumb swiped over your swollen clit and you were done for, the coil snapping as your orgasm washed over you. Your groans reverberated throughout the bathroom as Steve worked you through your orgasm, fingers still curling inside you as your cunt clamped down on them. Steve withdrew his fingers when your orgasm subsided, your pussy still twitching with the after shocks and brought his fingers to his mouth, leaking them clean of your cum and moaning at the taste. You watched him through heavily lidded eyes, you head swimming with lust making you dizzy and desperate for more of him. You clumsily reached out for him, pulling him to you and pressing your lips against his in a sloppy kiss. 

It was your turn to trace your fingers down his chest, gripping his aching dick and using the pre-cum leaking from his tip as lube as you pumped him in your hand, reveling in the grunts he let out. Steve pushed your hand away, pinning one leg back, opening you wide as the other gripped the base of his dick. His forehead rested against yours as he thrusted into you, the pair of you moaning at the feeling. Steve gave you a moment to adjust before he started to roll his hips into yours, hands gripping your thighs as your nails clawed into his bulging arms for support as he start to build up his rhythm, thrusting harder and faster into you. 

Rolling your hips in time with his thrusts, you cried out as the base of his cock rubbed against your clit, the course hairs creating the most delicious friction making your head spin. Steve’s lips pressed chaste kisses along your jaw as his animalistic grunts washed over you, the sound alone causing your toes to curl. You sweat slicked bodies moved together, working towards your completion in harmony as you locked your legs around Steve’s waist, pulling him deeper into you. He got the silent message and started to ram even faster into you, hitting even deeper in your pulsing pussy, your eyes rolling into the back of your head at the sensation. 

Steve’s lips found yours in a searing kiss before pulling away to rest his forehead against yours, the sheen of sweat causing his hair to stick to it as he stared into your eyes, his pupils blown with desire. 

“Come on Y/N, you gonna cum for me again? I know you want to, can feel your tight pussy clamping down on my cock - fuck, Doll, you feel so good,” Steve let out with a chocked moan as you felt your second orgasm fast approaching, “So wet, so t-tight - shit baby! Feel so fuckin’ good around my cock. Come on Doll, cum for me, cum for me again Babydoll.”

You detonated on his command, the gruff tone of his voice making you tingle as your legs locked around him, keeping him in place as your nails raked down his back leaving angry marks in their wake. Your pussy clenched around Steve’s length with a vice-like grip as your orgasm pulsed through you, your head thrown back in a silent scream as pleasure coursed through you every nerve. Steve released just after you, pumping a few final times as he released inside of you filling you with his cum, growling his release as pleasure over took him. 

You leaned back against the cool wall behind you as you both came down from your highs, Steve’s head resting on your heaving chest as both yours and his panting filled the room. Your legs released their hold of Steve, falling limply as fatigue filled your limbs. Steve pulled out of you slowly, the pair of you wincing with sensitivity and he pressed a soft kiss to your swollen lips as a dazed smile crossed over his face. 

“Welcome home,” You murmured to him, his chest shaking with the deep chuckle that erupted from him. 

“And what a welcome it was Doll, you know I always love to hear you sing,” He muttered against the skin of your neck, “In fact there’s only one thing I love more.” 

You arched your eyebrow in question, and he simply smirked back at you, lips trailing up to your ear before biting on the lobe. 

“The only thing better than hearing you sing Doll is making you sing.”


End file.
